Prince Caspian
by newyorklghts
Summary: This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. Will Peter's friend Ella be able to help him be the King she knows he can be? Will she tell him her secret? Will she ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own Prince Caspian, the movie, the plot, the character, anything Narnia related which includes all other characters from the movie. I do own Ella!**

Chapter 1

Ella knocked loudly on the front door of her best friend's house. She shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other as she waited. The front door finally swung open revealing her friend's sister.

"Hi Susan! Where is Peter? We are supposed to study together," Ella said quickly.

"He's out back with Lucy and Edmund," Susan replied as she stepped aside to let Ella in.

"Thanks, did you finish that book yet?"

"No not yet, but it's really good," Susan said as she followed Ella towards the back door. "Are you going to tell him Ella?"

Ella stopped, her hand frozen on the doorknob. "I can't Susan. I think it would ruin everything if I told him now."

"Or everything would work out exactly as you want it to. You won't know until you tell him," Susan said quickly.

Ella sighed and glanced at Susan. "You're right of course, I just have to work up the courage to tell him." Ella pushed the door open without another word and headed across the Pevensie's backyard.

Laughter drifted over as Ella approached. "What are you three laughing about? Wait let me guess, it's something to do with your adventures in Narnia?" The Pevensies had told Ella about Narnia but they had made it sound like some fantastic game of pretend they played. No one really went to magical lands and fought in wars. Ella believed in Narnia as much as she believed in Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny.

"We were laughing about Edmund's horse Phillip," Lucy explained quickly. "He could talk."

"Do all horses in Narnia talk or was Phillip special?" Ella asked playing along. Or so she thought.

"Not all of them talk, Peter's unicorn couldn't talk. Phillip was special. I miss him," Edmund said as he pulled some grass out the backyard.

"Come on Ella we have to study," Peter said rising to his feet quickly and pulling Ella up to follow him.

"But I wanted to tell Ella more stories about Narnia," Lucy said.

"Not now Lou, we have to study," Peter said already heading back into the house.

Ella knelt down next to Lucy and whispered, "Give me one hour then you can come rescue me from King Peter the sourpuss alright? You can tell me as many stories as you want."

"Promise," Lucy replied sticking out her pinky.

"Of course. One hour then you have to come save me," Ella said linking pinkies with Lucy, before following after Peter. Ella pretended that she had not seen the look on Edmund's face when Peter had left so suddenly. He was hurt by his brother's behavior, especially lately.

Ella dashed up to Peter's room where he was already sitting on the floor waiting for her. "Ok let's get started, where do you want to start?" Ella asked as she sat down on the foot of his bed.

"You shouldn't encourage them Ella. Listening to their stories and asking them questions about Narnia, it is only making matters worse. They need to accept things and move on," Peter said suddenly tossing his book across the room.

Ella raised her eyebrows at him in confusion. "What are you talking about Peter? It is only pretend, they know Narnia is not real. Why shouldn't I listen to their stories? It's not like you do."

As soon as the last part left her mouth Ella regretted it. "I'm sorry Peter I didn't mean it. I just think you are overreacting. Let them pretend while they are still children."

Peter sighed and ran his hands through his hair angrily. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something to Ella, but thought better of it. If he told her the truth about Narnia, about all the things they had seen and done she would never believe them. She would think that all four of them were completely crazy.

"Let's not argue. Where do you want to start?" Ella asked quickly changing the subject.

**Love it? Hate it? Are you choking me from a distance? Yes no maybe? Whatever you are feeling you should tell me in the form of a review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion. Obviously this means that the plot is not entirely mine, but Ella is!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ella followed Lucy down the street toward the train station. Lucy darted across the street without bothering to look.

"Lucy," Ella shouted as a truck slammed its brakes in order to prevent hitting her. The horn blared as Ella dashed into the street grabbing Lucy.

"I'm sorry," Lucy called to the angry driver as the girls hurried out of the road.

Ella and Lucy ran into the train station only to be confronted by a huge fight on the stairs. Ella rose up on her tiptoes to better see who was involved. "Lucy go find Susan! They're fighting again," Ella ordered before pushing her way into the crowd.

"Peter!" Ella shouted as she pushed herself through the group chanting fight. He met her worried gaze for a moment and froze when Susan and Lucy appeared beside her. Edmund shoved past them as Peter threw one of the three boys to the floor.

Ella groaned as Edmund tackled another one of the boys. "What are they fighting over now," Susan demanded. One boy showed Peter down on the edge of the platform and prepared to punch him.

"I don't know," Ella replied not looking away from Peter. Whistles blew loudly as several men in uniform rushed over to stop the fight.

One helped Peter up and pushed him toward the stairs with a firm order. "Act your age," the man said loudly.

Ella waited for Peter as Susan and Lucy headed off to find the train. "What was it this time?" Ella asked as she handed Peter his jacket.

He simply shook his head and followed his sister. "How mad is she," Peter whispered to Ella.

"On a scale of one to ten I'd say you're at about a 7," Ella replied.

"Great," Peter said grumpily. "I'll never hear the end of this."

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they," Ella whispered.

Peter threw his arm around Ella's shoulder and guided her through the crowds to the bench where his sisters were sitting. "I'm fine," he replied before sitting down next to Lucy and avoiding Susan's angry gaze. Edmund joined them on the bench and flopped down next to Peter sullenly.

"You're welcome," Edmund muttered.

"I had it sorted," Peter replied before standing up.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked as Peter stepped away from them toward Ella.

"He bumped me," Peter replied casually. Ella raised her eyebrows in surprise. It usually took more than that to set Peter off.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked in shock.

"No, after he bumped me he tried to make me apologize, that's when I hit him," Peter said coolly. Ella shook her head at him but could not help but smile. Peter had a knack for trouble that she rather enjoyed.

"Really is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked not looking at Peter.

"Susan, you know what those boys are like. If you walk away it just makes it worse," Ella explained. She watched Edmund's expression closely. She could tell that he was angry with his brother, but he seemed to understand how Peter felt.

"I shouldn't have to, I mean don't you ever get tired of getting treated like a kid," Peter demanded.

Edmund laughed softly. "We are kids," Edmund reminded Peter.

"Well I wasn't always… it's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter asked as he sat back down.

Ella stared at the Pevensies in confusion. She didn't understand who they were talking about. She assumed it was about their father being away at war. Or maybe the professor that they were so fond of.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. There's no use pretending any different," Susan said before glancing away. Ella followed her gaze and giggled softly. Susan shot her angry look. The boy that had a crush on Susan was headed toward them.

"Pretend you're talking to me," Susan whispered to Lucy.

Edmund and Peter looked at her in confusion. "We are talking to you," Edmund reminded her. Ella shook with silent laughter as the boy drew closer.

"Well someone needs to talk to her before her secret love does," Ella said through her giggles.

They were all distracted when Lucy leapt off the bench shouting, "Ow, something pinched me."

"Hey, stop pulling," Peter said to Edmund.

"I'm not touching you," Edmund shot back angrily.

Ella gasped softly when she felt a pinch on her arm as well. Something very strange was going on.

"What is that," Susan asked as she stood up.

"It feels like magic," Lucy said with excitement. Ella stared at Lucy with bewilderment.

"Feels like what," Ella shouted. "What's happening?"

"Quick everyone hold hands," Susan ordered.

"I'm not holding your hand," Edmund cried as Peter grabbed his arm.

Peter held his hand out to Ella as she blinked in confusion. "Trust me," Peter shouted as she grasped his hand.

Susan grabbed hold of her other arm as the noise increased in the station. No one else appeared to notice the wind that was blowing through the station or that the wall on the other side of the train was falling away. It revealed a bright blue ocean and a sandy white beach on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I dont own Prince Caspian or any of it's characters. I do own Ella!**

Chapter 3

The Pevensies walked slowly to the mouth of the cave as Ella looked around in astonishment. Where had the train gone? More importantly, what had happened?

Ella followed several steps behind the Pevensies as they all ran down to the water and began to splash one another. Ella stared around in wonder, trying to take everything in.

"Where do you suppose we are," Edmund asked staring at the top of the cliffs.

"Where do you think?" Peter asked back.

"Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund replied.

Ella gasped loudly as she understood. She turned around quickly to face the Pevensies. "Narnia? We're in Narnia," Ella asked staring at Peter.

"Yes," Peter replied slowly.

"You said it wasn't real. That it was only pretend," Ella said looking at the Pevensies carefully. "You all lied to me."

"Well yes, but we didn't think you would believe us," Lucy said quickly. "I mean a magical land filled with talking animals and magic creatures, which we found in an enchanted wardrobe? You would have thought we were all crazy."

"This is really Narnia? Not some sort of dream? I didn't fall down and hit my head?" Ella asked swiftly.

Peter chuckled at her comment. "This is really Narnia Ell. It's not a dream and you didn't fall down. I'm sorry we lied to you," Peter replied. Peter glanced back up at the ruins. "I think we need to figure out where we are."

---

"I wonder who lived here," Lucy said softly as Ella and Susan joined her on the remains of a balcony. Ella glanced around at the ruins curiously. "It looks like it was a castle," Ella replied.

Susan picked up a chess piece and examined it closely. "I think we did," she said still looking at the piece. Lucy and Ella moved closer to look. Lucy obviously recognized it.

Edmund and Peter joined the girls. "Hey that's mine, from my chess set," Edmund said.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked curiously.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I?" Edmund asked as he took the piece from Susan.

"Solid gold," Ella repeated before whistling softly. "A solid gold chess set."

"It can't be," Lucy said looking panicked. She ran over to platform and began arranging her family on it. "Imagine walls, and columns there, and a glass roof."

"A throne room?" Ella guessed.

"Cair Paravel," Peter said softly.

"But what happened to it? I thought you said it was a beautiful palace. No offense, but this isn't what I imagined," Elle replied.

Edmund made his way over to something laying in the grass and knelt next to it. "Catapults," was all he said.

"What?" Peter and Ella asked together.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked," Edmund replied. Ella looked anxiously around and could see that Edmund was right. Several large boulders were lying around looking out of place.

The Pevensies and Ella followed Peter over to a stonewall which he and Edmund pushed aside to reveal a wooden door. Peter broke it open and cut the bottom of his shirt off to make a torch.

"I don't supposed you have any matches do you," Peter asked Edmund.

"No, but would this help," Edmund asked pulling out his flashlight. Ella giggled as Peter groaned.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," Peter said laughing with the rest of them. Edmund led the way into the ruins and down the stairs. Peter pushed open a large gate as they all looked around.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here," Peter commented. By all, he meant four large chests behind which stood a statue of each Pevensie. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy made their way over to their chests. Peter examined a shield that was sitting next to the gate.

Ella joined Susan and Lucy at their chests. "I was so tall," Lucy said pulling out a gold dress.

"Well you were older then," Susan replied.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later when you're younger," Edmund joked with a large helmet on his head. Peter crossed the room to his chest not looking away from his statue.

"What is it," Lucy asked Susan with concern.

"My horn, I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back," Susan replied sadly.

Peter opened his chest and pulled out his sword. His slid it out of the scabbard. "As Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death," Peter said.

"When he shakes his main, we shall have spring again," Lucy finished. "Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the beavers, they're all gone."

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," Peter said calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own Prince Caspian and technically I don't own this plot. I do own Ella though!! THanks to those who have reviewed and without giving to much away I can say that my ending is definetly going to be different from the movie and that we will get to see more of Caspian and Susan!**

Chapter 4

After changing clothes the Pevensies and Ella made their way down to the beach. Ella drug behind with Lucy as the others rushed ahead.

"Drop him," Susan ordered after firing an arrow. Peter and Edmund drew their swords as they all rushed over to see what was happening. Two men were holding a much smaller man over the water.

The men dropped the dwarf into the water and Edmund followed Peter down to save the man. The men in the boat went for their crossbow but Susan was faster and caused them both to fall out of the small boat.

Peter dove into the water and came back up with the dwarf. Edmund quickly pulled the boat to shore as the girls ran over to help Peter. Lucy pulled out a small dagger and cut the man's hands free. He pulled down the gag around his mouth and spit out some water.

"Drop him? That's the best you can come up with," the small man asked angrily.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan replied.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," the man replied.

"Are all the people in Narnia as angry as him," Ella whispered to Peter. Peter contained his laughter and shook his head quickly.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter said to the man.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway," Lucy asked curiously.

"They're Telmarines, it's what they do," the man replied.

"Telmarines?" Edmund asked. "In Narnia?"

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" the man asked growing irritated with the Pevensies and Ella.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy finally said. Susan handed Peter his sword.

The man did a double take and looked more closely at the Pevensies. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," the man said. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

"I'm High King Peter the magnificent," Peter said extending his hand.

"I think you could have left off the last bit," Ella said through her laughter.

"Probably," the man said laughing too.

"You might be surprised," Peter replied pulling his sword out.

"Oh you don't want to do that boy," the small man said.

"Not me, him," Peter said looking at Edmund. Peter offered his sword to the dwarf as Edmund pulled out his own.

The dwarf let the end of the sword drop into the sand, but Ella was not fooled. He immediately swung at Edmund and hit him in the nose with his elbow. Lucy cried out as Edmund hit the man lightly on the back.

It didn't take long for Edmund to unarm the man after that. Edmund pointed his sword down a the man across his shoulder as the man dropped to his knees.

"Maybe that horn worked after all," the man finally said.

"What horn," Susan asked quickly.

**Reviews make me post faster!!! If you like the story let me know so I will update faster!!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.

**Author's note: So I must plead at all of my readers' feet for forgiveness. I totally suck for taking forever to update, but I was out of twon and then the site wouldn't let me log-in and post. It was quite frustrating. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! THe good news is that given the amount of time I have not posted I was able to write the entire story and am developing a sequel!! Here is a nice long chapter for all of my fantastic readers!!**

Chapter 5

Ella sat in the back of the boat next to Edmund. Peter rowed silently as they glided through the river. They were on their way to find Caspian, he needed the Pevensies to help him reclaim his throne and save Narnia.

"They're so still," Lucy commented.

"The trees? What'd you expect," Trumpkin asked.

"They used to dance," Lucy reminded him.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods and the trees they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since," Trumpkin explained.

"I don't understand," Ella said. "How could Aslan have let this happen? Wasn't he supposed to protect Narnia?"

"Aslan? He abandoned us when you lot did," Trumpkin said.

"We didn't mean to leave you know," Peter replied. Ella could see that Peter regretted having left. Narnia would have been a very different place if the Pevensies hadn't left.

"Makes no difference now, does it," Trumpkin said.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will," Peter ordered. Ella exchanged glances with Edmund before looking back at Peter.

---

They soon arrived at shore. Trumpkin, Susan, Peter, and Edmund began pulling the boat out of the water as Ella and Lucy looked around.

Ella paused when she saw a black bear at the waters edge. She followed slowly behind Lucy as she drew closer. "Hello there," Lucy called to the bear.

The bear grunted and stood up on its hind legs. Standing it was as tall as Ella and much taller than Lucy. "It's all right we're friends," Lucy said happily.

"Um, Lou I don't think he heard you," Ella said softly.

"Don't move your majesties," Trumpkin called from behind them. Both girls turned to look at him then back at the bear. It was charging at them, Ella grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her as they ran.

"Stay away from them," Susan ordered as she prepared to shoot.

Lucy slipped and pulled Ella down with her. Ella pushed Lucy behind her as the bear prepared to strike.

"Shoot Susan, shoot," Edmund shouted as he ran toward the bear.

Both girls screamed as the bear reared back and collapsed with an arrow in its chest. Ella felt Lucy roll over to look at her sister. Ella did not move afraid that the bear wasn't actually dead.

"Why wouldn't he stop," Ella heard Susan ask.

"I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin replied as he walked to Ella and Lucy.

Peter helped Lucy up as Ella stood shakily. "Thanks," Ella said to Trumpkin, knowing he had been the one to shoot.

"He was wild," Peter said in surprise. Ella jumped when Peter put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and tried to smile reassuringly. "I don't think he could talk at all."

"You get treated like a dumb animal long enough that's what you become," Trumpkin explained. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

"Are you alright Ell," Susan asked in concern.

"Of course, are you alright Lucy," Ella demanded as she turned to look at the younger girl.

Lucy nodded mutely as she clung to Peter's side. "She'll be ok," he whispered to Ella over Lucy's head.

----

"I don't remember this way," Susan complained after several hours of trekking through woods.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads," Peter called over his shoulder.

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy said.

"Yes, people call it a brain Peter. You would know that if you had something other than a map in yours," Ella called.

"I wish he would just listen to the DLF in the first place," Susan replied.

"DLF?" Edmund asked.

"Dear little friend," Lucy explained with a laugh.

"Oh that's not at all patronizing is it," Trumpkin said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Ella said to Trumpkin before stopping behind Peter.

"I am not lost," Peter whispered, more to himself than to Ella.

"Of course not," Ella said trying to be supportive.

"No you're just going the wrong way," Trumpkin said. Ella shook her head in warning. Trumpkin did not want to make Peter mad at him.

"You last saw Caspian at the shuddering woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush," Peter shot back.

"But unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin replied.

"That explains it then, you're mistaken," Peter said angrily. Ella pursed her lips to keep from speaking and followed Peter.

----

Ella glanced down before looking at Peter. "Um, we're supposed to cross here," she asked softly. It was a long way down to the water and there was no way to cross safely.

"See over time water carves into the earth's soil…" Susan started to say.

"Oh shut up," Peter snapped with irritation.

"Arguing isn't going to help us," Ella reminded them.

"Is there a way down," Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling," he replied.

"Well we weren't lost," Peter said quickly.

"There's a fjord never Varuna, how do you feel about swimming," Trumpkin asked.

"Rather that than walking," Susan mumbled.

Ella looked into the woods on the opposite side of the canyon. She grabbed Lucy's arm and pointed to what she saw. "Lou is that," Ella asked quickly.

"Aslan," Lucy replied. "It's Aslan, its Aslan, over there. Don't you see he's right…?"

Lucy trailed off as she looked back at the woods. Aslan had disappeared into the trees. Ella wasn't entirely sure it was Aslan they had seen. "He was right there," Ella said pointing at the trees.

"Do you see him now," Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy, he was there. He wanted us to follow him," Lucy exclaimed.

"We have to find a way to cross," Ella said quickly. She stepped forward quickly and glanced around for a way to cross.

Peter grabbed Ella's arm to keep her from walking off. "I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood, just like that bear," Peter explained.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," Lucy snapped.

"Look I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," Trumpkin said carefully.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund said helpfully. Ella smiled at gratefully and turned back to the canyon.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him," Peter asked. Ella could see he was upset because Lucy and Ella had seen Aslan while he had not.

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy replied. Ella avoided Peter's gaze when he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Lou," Peter said before pulling Ella away with him.

"I saw him too Peter. He was there," Ella said quickly. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Lucy watching the other side of the canyon again.

"You've never seen Aslan before Ell, it could have just been another lion," Peter replied.

Ella shook her head dejectedly. "What if you're wrong Peter? What if it was Aslan," Ella demanded.

"Then I'll let you tell me you told me so, but after what Trumpkin said I don't think it was Aslan," Peter replied. He stopped and looked at Ella anxiously. "He abandoned Narnia Ella. I think it's up to me… I mean us to help them."

**Sounds like someone is developing quite the ego if you ask me!! Reviews will make me post faster!! Leave me some love folks, or leave me some hate but review none the less. **


	6. Chapter 6

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion. I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of it's characters.

Chapter 6

Ella crouched behind a log near the river with the Pevensies and Trumpkin. A bridge was being built by the Telmarines to get their troops across. Ella glanced at Peter anxiously. This was not at all what she had expected. Narnia was turning out to be a much different place than she had imagined.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan whispered to Peter.

Ella shot Susan an angry look. "Still not helping Susan," Ella whispered back.

Peter hurried back into the woods and the rest of them had no choice but to follow. It wasn't long before they arrived back at the canyon.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan," Peter asked Lucy.

Lucy looked at him skeptically. "I wish you all stop trying to sound like grownups," Lucy said angrily. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

Lucy wandered toward the place Ella had been standing earlier. "I am a grownup," Trumpkin muttered.

"It was right over," Lucy said but screamed when the vines she was standing on gave out. "Here."

"Lucy," Ella shouted as she rushed over to save the younger girl. Ella glanced down and saw Lucy sitting on the rocks below unharmed. "I guess she found a way down."

"Come on," Peter said as he climbed down to where Lucy was sitting. He helped Susan and Ella down before following. Ella stayed with Peter letting him help her down the side of the canyon. She knew it made him feel better to take care of someone, but he would never admit that to anyone.

-----

Night fell and Trumpkin suggested that they make camp. Peter and Edmund gathered wood for a fire while the girls helped Trumpkin find something for them to eat.

Ella stood just outside the firelight looking back at the canyon. She jumped when a twig snapped behind her and turned to find Peter staring at her sheepishly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said quickly before joining her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Narnia is different than what I imagined. From all your stories I thought it was this vast beautiful land that was peaceful. There was a palace and a handsome King. It was a bit like a fairytale," Ella said quietly.

"A handsome King? I assume you mean me and not Edmund?" Peter asked jokingly.

Ella rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "Think what you want Peter, you usually do." Ella replied. "I can't believe I'm actually here in Narnia with you."

"I'm glad you're here. It means I don't have to keep it a secret anymore," Peter said. "That dress looks nice on you."

Ella was glad it was dark so Peter couldn't see her blushing. "Thank you, it is a pretty color," Ella said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Peter said quickly.

"When you were King, well… was there… I mean did you… were you," Ella stammered.

"Was I what? Just spit it out Ell," Peter said placing a hand on her arm. His fingers twisted around a strand of her hair as he waited for her to ask her question.

"Were you married? I mean did you have a High Queen?" Ella asked turning bright pink.

Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No, I wasn't married. I probably would have been soon if we had stayed," he finally said.

Ella nodded absentmindedly. "Can I ask you something else?"

"No, the rest of them weren't married either," Peter said quickly.

"No, not about that. Will you teach me how to fight? If we are going to be in a war I should know how to fight shouldn't I?" Ella asked.

"You're not going to be in a war. This isn't your fight, you don't need to learn how to fight," Peter replied quickly.

"Why not? I might be able to help," Ella cried.

"I am the reason that you are in Narnia in the first place. I am not going to let you get caught up in a war. You could get hurt," Peter said. "I'm not discussing this further."

Ella sighed loudly and walked away from Peter. She laid down on the ground between Lucy and Susan. Peter joined them a few minutes later as they were all drifting off to sleep.

Ella awoke sometime later to Susan whispering, "Lucy are you awake?"

Lucy made a noise in response as Ella sighed softly. Susan sat up and looked at Ella and Lucy. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Susan asked softly.

"You believe me," Lucy asked. Ella looked at Lucy pointedly. "Believe us?"

"Well we got across the gorge," Susan said hesitantly.

"I don't know," Lucy finally said. "Maybe you didn't really want to."

"You always knew we would be coming back here didn't you," Susan asked.

"I hoped so," Lucy said.

"I finally got used to the idea of being in England," Susan complained as she lay back down.

"You're happy to be here though aren't you," Ella asked.

"While it lasts," Susan replied. Ella nodded silently in understanding. They all drifted of to sleep lost to their own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.

Chapter 7

Ella's eyes flashed open as she sat up. The Pevensies were still asleep, as was Trumpkin. Ella rose slowly from the ground listening carefully. Hearing the noise that had woken her again, Ella climbed to her feet and followed it.

She walked slowly through the trees listening carefully for the noise. The trees slid away forming an archway. Ella walked slowly down the path that had formed to a clearing.

Ella gasped when she saw who was standing in the clearing. She stopped walking and watched the large lion cautiously, unsure that it was Aslan.

The lion chuckled softly and met her suspicious gaze. "I won't harm you," Aslan said.

Ella cocked her head to the side and slowly approached the large lion. "It was you that I saw. Peter doesn't believe me," Ella said carefully.

"You have to help Peter until he is ready to believe again. Until then I cannot," Aslan replied. "You must help him be the King that we both know he can be."

Ella nodded, understanding what the lion meant. A snapping twig woke Ella from her dream. She sat up and looked around anxiously. Lucy was saying something to Susan but she was still sleeping.

Ella heard the twig snap again and got up to go investigate. Lucy followed her into the trees. Ella followed the path that she had in her dream. Lucy stopped and touched one of the trees as they walked.

"Come on Lucy," Ella whispered taking the younger girl's hand. They entered the clearing from their dreams. Lucy let go of Ella's hand and hurried past her. Before Ella could stop her a hand clamped over her mouth. Her scream was muffled by the hand.

Whoever it was pulled Ella down in front of them before letting go. Ella twisted around and came face to face with Peter. He motioned for her to stay quiet.

"Aslan," Lucy said brightly but Peter grabbed her and pulled her down next to Ella quickly. They peered around the bushes and saw a large creature wandering through the trees.

Lucy gasped softly. "What is that," Ella whispered. Peter glanced at her and motioned again for them to be quite before sneaking out from their hiding place.

"That's a minator," Lucy whispered. "They fought with the white witch."

Before Peter could get to the minator a young man Peter's age got in the way. The two began fighting quickly. Peter's sword got stuck in a tree so he grabbed a rock, which he was preparing to hit the other young man with.

"No Peter, stop" Lucy and Ella shouted as they jumped out from the bushes. "I think we found the Narnians," Ella whispered to Lucy.

Peter glanced around at the assortment of creatures before glancing back at his opponent. "Prince Caspian," Peter asked dubiously.

"Yes, and who are you," Caspian asked.

"Peter," Susan shouted as she and Edmund joined Lucy and Ella.

"High King Peter," Caspian said in surprise.

"I believe you called," Peter replied.

"Um, yes but I thought you'd be older," Caspian shot back.

"Well if you like we can come back in a few years," Peter said haughtily. Ella smirked at Peter's response. Aslan was right she was going to have to help him.

"No it's all right, you're… just you're not exactly what I expected," Caspian replied. Ella saw the way he looked at Susan and giggled softly.

"Neither are you," Edmund mumbled glancing at the Minator.

"A common enemy unites even the most unlikely of foes," a badger said. Ella did a double take. The badger had indeed spoken.

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service," a rather tall mouse said as he dipped into a bow before Peter.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute," Lucy whispered to Ella.

"Who said that," the mouse demanded brandishing his sword angrily.

"Sorry," Lucy said hesitantly.

"Oh uh, your majesty with the greatest respect I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," the mouse replied.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter said smugly.

"Yes indeed and I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army sire," the mouse said.

"Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter said to Caspian.

"Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian said before handing the sword to Peter. "Forgive my curiosity, but the legends only told of two daughters of eve, not three. Who is this?"

Peter glanced briefly at Ella before replying. "She is our friend from England," Peter said as though that explained everything.

Ella stepped over to the prince quickly ignoring Peter. "I'm Ella, it's nice to meet you," she said extending her hand. Caspian looked at her curiously before kissing the back of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Are you a Queen too," Caspian asked looking significantly at Peter.

"No," Ella said at the same moment Peter said, "Yes."

"Ah, well that answers my question," Caspian said before following after Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.

Chapter 8

Ella and Lucy followed behind Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Knickabrik as they made their way to the how.

"So what are they like," Trufflehunter asked curiously.

"Malcontent, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning," Trumpkin replied with irritation.

"So you like them then," Knickabrik replied.

"Well enough," Trumpkin conceded.

Ella shot a glance at Lucy and smiled. Lucy raced ahead to the field to get a closer look at the how. It was several stories high. Ella had never seen anything like it before.

Waiting at the entrance were several centaurs who pulled their swords out forming an archway for the Pevensies to walk under. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy started toward the how leaving Caspian and Ella to trail behind them.

"So how are you finding Narnia," Caspian whispered.

Ella smiled softly before looking at Peter's back. "It's different from what they told me, but I like it. I never thought that I would actually get to see it," Ella replied.

"And Peter, he is your beau," Caspian asked curiously.

Peter's head turned slightly at the mention of his name but he did not stop walking. "Um, no not exactly. He's more like my best friend," Ella replied with a blush.

"From the way you look at him I thought it was something more, but forgive my curiosity," Caspian replied easily.

"Oh it's all right, I'm used to it," Ella said quickly. "What about you? Do you have a beau?"

"Boys are beaus not women," Caspian explained. "But no, I do not have an intended."

Ella nodded slowly and wondered if she should mention that Susan was also single. "Is Queen Susan, I mean does she have a beau?" Caspian asked hesitantly.

Ella smiled at him brightly before replying, "No, Susan doesn't have a beau. She acts like she's not into romance and things like that, but I know she's secretly a romantic at heart."

Caspian glanced at Susan before looking back at Ella. "Perhaps we will both get what our hearts desire then," Caspian said with a meaningful glance from Ella to Peter.

"Perhaps," Ella said quickly as they entered the how.

--

Ella followed the Pevensies through the hallways of the How looking at the paintings on the wall. Ella ran her hands over a picture of a fawn standing next to a light post.

"It's us," Susan said pointing to a picture of two kings and two queens.

"What is this place," Lucy asked Caspian.

"You don't know," Caspian said in surprise. He pulled a torch off the wall and led them all down another hallway to a dark room. Ella stumbled over the bottom steps and Peter had to catch her.

Caspian lit a container on fire, which caused the entire room to come to life. They all stared at the carving of Aslan on the wall behind a broken stone table. No one spoke as Lucy approached it.

The rest of the Pevensies followed behind her after a moment. Ella stood next to Caspian as she realized what was in front of her.

"He must know what he's doing," Lucy said to Susan.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter replied. Ella was afraid to discover what he meant, but she understood what Aslan had meant in her dream. Peter had given up on Aslan and he was going to try to save Narnia on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.

Chapter 9

"It's only a matter of time," Peter explained. He called a meeting in the stone table room. All of the Narnians were there, plus Caspian, the rest of the Pevensies, and Ella. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do your majesty," Reepicheep asked. Ella still could not get used to three-foot tall mice talking.

Peter and Caspian both spoke at the same time but no one understood either of them. After a brief staring match, Caspian nodded for Peter to continue. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter explained.

"That's crazy no one has ever taken that castle," Caspian said quickly.

"There's always a first time," Peter said haughtily.

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin agreed.

"Yes, but is that safe," Ella asked from her perch next to Lucy.

"We have the advantage here," Caspian said quickly.

"If we dig in we can probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan said. Ella watched Peter carefully as Susan spoke. The idea of his sister siding with Caspian was not sitting well with him.

"I for one feel safer underground," Trufflehunter said.

Peter stepped closer to Caspian as he spoke. "Look I appreciate what you've done here but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb," Peter replied.

"Yes and if they're smart the Telemarines will just wait and starve us out," Edmund pointed out.

"We could collect nuts," a squirrel suggested hopefully.

"Yes and throw them at the Telemarines," Reepicheep snapped. "Shut up! I think you know where I stand Sire."

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards," Peter asked the centaur leader. Ella noticed the way the centaur looked at Caspian instead of Peter.

"Or die trying my Liege," the centaur replied.

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy murmured.

"Sorry," Peter asked in surprise.

"All of you are acting like there are only two options, dying here or dying there," Lucy said carefully.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lou," Peter replied.

"No you're not listening or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch Peter," Lucy asked earnestly.

Peter's jaw tightened as he stared angrily at his sister. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," Peter said before walking out of the room.

Ella exchanged a glance with Susan and Edmund before looking at Lucy. "I'll talk to him," Ella said quickly as she slid off the table.

Ella trotted down the hallway following Peter's retreating steps. "Peter," Ella called trying to catch up with him. Ella rounded a corner and slammed right into him.

"Sorry," Peter gasped as he caught Ella. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I wanted to make sure you were ok," Elle replied. "You left so quickly."

"I'm fine," Peter grumbled.

"Yes, you sound fine," Ella joked in response. "They're trying to help Peter. You can't be angry with them for making suggestions."

"Lucy didn't have to bring up the White Witch though," Peter said angrily. "After everything she did to us, I can't believe Lucy would bring that up!"

"Peter, she was trying to make a point. Aslan saved Narnia once before, with your help of course. Lucy just thinks that we should wait a little longer for him," Ella explained.

"What do you think we should do," Peter asked. "Do you think we should stay here or should we strike the castle?"

Ella shook her head and glanced down at the floor. She bit her lip as she considered their options. "I honestly don't know what we should do Peter. Neither option inspires much hope, but I think we should strike them before they strike us. It gives us the element of surprise since the Telemarines don't know the Narnians still exist," Ella said carefully.

"My thinking exactly," Peter replied with a slight smile.

"You just like it when I agree with you," Ella shot back quickly.

"I much prefer agreeing than arguing if that is what you mean," Peter said easily. "What were you and Caspian talking about earlier?"

"Nothing," Ella said quickly. "Well it wasn't nothing."

Peter raised his eyebrows when he noticed the blush spreading across Ella's cheeks. "What did he ask that has you so embarrassed," Peter asked curiously.

"He wanted to know if you were my beau," Ella explained. She glanced at Peter briefly before laughing at the memory of Caspian's next question. "He also wanted to know about Susan."

"Caspian and Susan," Peter mused softly. "That would be better than you and Caspian."

Ella's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Why because he couldn't be attracted to a mere commoner like myself," Ella said in irritation.

"That's not what I meant," Peter said quickly.

Ella gasped softly, before erupting in laughter. "You're jealous! Peter Pevensie, you are jealous because Caspian showed interest in me," Ella said through her laughter.

"I didn't say that," Peter said in annoyance. "I just don't think you and Caspian would make a good pair."

"Someday Peter, I will make a good pair with someone. What are you going to do then," Ella asked curiously.

Peter studied her briefly as he thought of a reply. Edmund wandered around the corner at that moment cutting off their conversation though.

"Pete, we need to plan the raid. Are you coming," Edmund asked hurriedly.

"Of course, I'll meet you in the armory," Peter said sending Edmund on his way. "I have to deal with this, promise me you won't find the other half of your pair while I'm planning a war?"

"I promise," Ella replied with a smile. "No one will ever replace you Peter."

Peter nodded briefly before walking away. Ella watched him walk away with trepidation about the strike and the war looming on the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.

-Strike at Night-

Ella paced nervously through the how. She had agreed to stay behind only after Peter told her how dangerous it would be. Now that she thought back on the decision she wished that she had made Peter take her. She couldn't stand not knowing what was happening, not knowing who was alive and who was dead.

Ella wandered into the room where the stone table sat anxiously glancing about. They had been gone for hours it seemed. Ella spotted Lucy sitting next to the table and wandered toward her slowly.

"It'll be alright Ella. He knows what he is doing," Lucy said trying to reassure the older girl.

"That doesn't mean that he won't get hurt Lou. If something happens to him I don't think I'll be able to stand it," Ella replied not meeting Lucy's gaze.

"Why haven't you told him Ella? Why won't you tell Peter you're in love with him," Lucy asked carefully.

Ella paused in her restless pacing to look at Lucy. "I haven't told him because… well… you wouldn't understand Lucy."

Lucy sighed and glared at Ella angrily. "Am I to young to understand? I can't do anything because I'm too little!" Lucy exclaimed loudly startling Ella.

"Oh Lucy, no that's not it at all. I think you would understand better than anyone would. The problem is that I don't understand why I can't tell him. I've tried so many times to say it. Just put it out there in the open. I think he might be blind everyone knows but him. He's so caught up in defending Narnia and getting to be High King again, it's as if he's a different person. I don't know this Peter and that frightens me. What if I'm not good enough for him?" Ella explained as she sat down next to Lucy and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Ella. He has changed, I don't think he's seen that yet. Perhaps you're exactly what he needs right now to make him see it. If you told him what you just told me maybe it would help him," Lucy suggested quietly.

"You are wise beyond your years Queen Lucy," Ella said hugging Lucy. "I'll try, I don't know when I'll get the chance but I'll try to talk to him." Ella sighed deeply and stood back up. She resumed her anxious pacing as Lucy went back to examining her cordial.

Ella paused briefly to watch Lucy trace the design on the bottle with her fingers. A horn sounded in the distance signaling the return of the troops. Ella rushed out of the room her dress flowing out behind her. Lucy followed her quickly through the hallways of the how until they reached the main entrance.

Ella and Lucy ran through the archway following the other Narnians who had stayed behind. Ella gasped when she noticed how small the number of troops was.

Peter and Caspian led the way neither looking at the other. Something terrible had happened. Ella looked over Peter to see if he was hurt before she spoke. "What happened?" Ella asked at the same time Lucy did.

Peter glanced angrily at Caspian before replying. "Ask him."

Ella furrowed her brow in confusion. What had Caspian done to deserve Peter's anger? Ella heard Susan scold Peter softly.

"Me? You could have called it off, there was still time," Caspian replied angrily.

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you had kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now." Peter explained the tension obvious in his voice and posture.

"And if you just had stayed here as I suggested they definitely would be." Caspian countered quickly.

"You called us remember," Peter asked stepping closer to Caspian. Ella could see the anger written all over Peter's face. This wasn't like him at all.

Caspian leaned closer to Peter and replied, "My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people," Peter snapped before walking away. Ella stepped toward him but stopped when Caspian shouted.

"Hey," Caspian spat. He waited until Peter turned before continuing. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." Caspian said quickly.

Peter drew closer to Caspian. Ella could see that he meant to intimidate the Prince. "You invaded Narnia. You have no more right leading than Miraz does." Peter paused when Caspian pushed past him. "You, him, your father! Narnia's better of without the lot of you!"

Ella started toward them at this point determined to stop the arguing. Caspian yelled loudly and drew his sword. Peter pulled his out quickly to fight.

"Stop it," Edmund shouted loudly. Ella paused next to Peter glancing at him angrily. Why was behaving like such a bully? Ella moved to let Lucy pass. She was rushing over to help Edmund with Trumpkin.

Caspian went inside quickly followed by Nikabrik. Peter glanced briefly at the dwarf before returning his attention to his youngest sister.

"You should apologize to him," Ella said softly. Peter didn't turn his head to acknowledge he had heard her. "You hurt him Peter. He is trying the least you can do is apologize for behaving so rudely. You're the King and Kings aren't supposed to behave like that."

Peter took a step closer to his sister as Trumpkin awoke. "Don't meddle in affairs you don't understand Ella," Peter said quietly as Lucy and Susan turned to join him. He put his sword back in the scabbard and turned to look at Ella.

Ella stormed away before Peter could say anything else or see that he had hurt her too. She brushed her tears aside angrily and went to find Caspian. Maybe she could explain to him that Peter wasn't always like this.


	11. Chapter 11

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.

-A Drop of Adam's Blood-

Ella stormed through the How searching for Caspian. Perhaps he could commiserate with her over Peter. She paused briefly in the hallway that led to the stone table. Her ears perked when she heard strange chanting coming from the room.

Ella moved closer to see what was going on. She ducked behind one of the rocks and watched as a strange creature and a wolf drew a circle in the ground as chanted in a language Ella had never heard before.

Caspian stood in the center of the circle watching the event take place. Ella spied Nikabrik standing just behind him, an odd smile on his face. The bird like creature pulled a wand out of its cloak and thrust it into the ground. Ella realized when the ice began to form whom the wand belonged.

Ella rose quickly as a wall of ice began to form between to pillars and ran from the room. As soon as she was out of earshot Ella began shouting for the Pevensies. She rounded a corner quickly and ran right into Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Trumpkin.

"Oh thank God. You have to come quickly there are strange creatures with Caspian in the stone table room. They have the white witch's wand. I think they mean to bring her back," Ella gasped pulling Peter and Edmund along behind her.

Peter and Edmund tore down the hallway past her. Ella, Lucy, and Trumpkin followed behind them quickly. Ella pulled Lucy up when she stumbled and they continued after the boys as fast as their feet would carry them.

Lucy immediately ran to help Trumpkin in his fight. Ella moved out of the way and grabbed a rock. She had no weapon to fight with but she threw the rock at the wolf the same moment Edmund cut its leg.

Ella watched Edmund fight with the wolf briefly before her eyes landed on Caspian. He was holding his arm out to the witch, a small cut on his palm. "Caspian no stop," Ella shouted making her way toward him.

Peter realized what was happening and pushed Caspian aside. Ella gasped when Caspian hit the ground, she feared Peter had hurt the Prince.

"Get away from him," Peter shouted pointing his sword at the Witch. She drew back briefly before smiling at him.

"Peter dear," Jaddis said. Ella froze when the witch spoke, her voice sent chills down Ella's spine. "I've missed you. Come just one drop. You know you can't do it alone."

Ella could see Peter falter. He lowered his sword as he stared at the witch. "No Peter, don't listen to her. She's wrong," Ella shouted.

Peter didn't turn, his gaze remained fixed on the White Witch. Ella climbed over the stone table nimbly trying to stop him. Suddenly a sword pierced through the ice. The witch arched back in pain, just before the ice shattered. Peter ducked down as Caspian stepped back out of the way.

The wall of ice collapsed to reveal Edmund. Peter stared at Edmund, his expression impossible to read.

"I know," Edmund said, "You had it sorted." He walked away leaving Caspian and Peter standing at the foot of the broken wall.

Both turned slowly meeting Ella's gaze and then Susan's. Ella watched as Susan walked angrily from the room. Caspian left after glancing again at Peter.

Ella stood perfectly still waiting for Peter to move or speak. When he didn't Ella climbed down off the stone table and looked at him angrily. "I don't understand you Peter Pevensie. I am dragged into a land that I thought was pretend by you and your family, we are fighting in a war to protect creatures that are not supposed to exist, and you are acting like a complete ass! I don't care if you're High King Peter the Magnificent. You have been anything but magnificent as of late and I have had it! You are mean to Caspian, Edmund, and now me!"

Ella took a deep breath, Peter opened his mouth to speak but Ella cut him off. "I'm not finished. I was so happy when we first got here. I finally got to share in Narnia and all its wonder with you. But you have changed and you don't even realize it. I don't know the person you've become and I don't like him either. I am trying to help you, but every time you tell me to mind my own business. That is what I am going to do. Send me home. I don't want to be here any longer and you obviously don't want me here. So please just send me home." Ella turned away from Peter waiting for him to answer.

Peter ran his hand through his hair. "There isn't a way to go home Ella," Peter said softly.

"What?" Ella demanded as she spun around to look at Peter. "We can't go home? Ever?"

"Maybe, I don't know, the way we left last time won't work anymore. I don't know how we are going to get back. But if that is what you want I'll see what I can do." Peter said, his shoulders sagged and his face was drawn. "I don't want you to leave Ella."

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you turned into such a royal jerk," Ella snapped before storming out of the room. How could he possibly think she would want to stay after the way he was treating her? After the way he was treating everyone?


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.**

-Fighting Lessons-

Ella walked quickly to the armory, if she was going to stay here, she should at least know how to fight. She was not going to be left defenseless expecting one of the Pevensies to protect her. Ella was going to ask the first warrior she found to teach her how to fight.

Ella pulled the door open quickly and looked around the room. "Hello, is anyone here," Ella called. She stepped back when she heard a scurrying noise crossing the room toward her.

"My lady," Reepicheep said bowing deeply. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Perhaps, I need to learn to fight. It's of the utmost importance that I learn to defend myself," Ella said quickly, unsure if the mouse knight could help.

"It would be an honor and a privilege to teach the lady of High King Peter to fight," Reepicheep replied sinking into another bow.

"Oh I think it would be better if Peter didn't know about this and I am not his lady, just his friend." Ella said quickly. "I would be honored if you would teach me though."

"The pleasure will be all mine. First, you must select a weapon. What would you like to learn," Reepicheep asked as he led the way into the weapons room.

"I think I would like to learn how to shoot a bow, but I need to learn how to use a sword also," Ella replied.

Reepicheep hurried over to the swords and began looking through them. "We have to find one that is the right length and weight for you. I think a shorter sword would work best, long swords are difficult to work with."

Ella helped Reepicheep sort through the swords. She pulled out a shorter one that had an ornately carved handle. The handle was inlaid with lapis, a blue stone, and gold. The carvings were of Aslan. "What about this one?"

"Perfect my lady," Reepicheep chirped. "Now you need armor." Reepicheep quickly outfitted Ella in a chain-mail tunic and a leather vest similar to the one that Susan wore. Ella pulled a belt around her waist and made sure the scabbard for her sword was secure.

Ella quickly brushed her hair back out of her face and tied it with a leather cord. "I think I am ready," Ella said as the door swung open.

Edmund froze in the doorway when he saw Ella. "What are you doing?" Edmund asked crossing the room to Ella. "Does Peter know that you are taking sword lessons from a mouse?"

"I resent that good sir. Are you implying that I will be unable to properly teach my student due to my size," Reepicheep demanded.

"Of course that's not what he meant. Edmund was merely curious how I planned to spar with you. It would be difficult given the difference in our size, something someone of my skill level may be unable to do," Ella explained quickly hoping Edmund had not offended the mouse.

"Perhaps you should spar with King Edmund then, I will instruct you and he can be of assistance. You won't find any mice fighting with the Telmarines. It would be more beneficial for you to practice with a human." Reepicheep replied shooting Edmund a hopeful glance.

"Does Peter know what you are doing," Edmund asked again.

"No, and I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind. It's none of his business, but as there is no way for me to go home the least I can do is help," Ella said pleading with Edmund to understand. She couldn't stand by and watch while the Pevensies all risked their lives.

"Fine I'll help, but if Peter finds out this wasn't my idea." Edmund replied quickly.

---

Ella's first lesson went quickly. She spent most of the hour learning how to defend herself from attacks. By the end of the lesson, she was able to knock Edmund's sword out of his hands.

The lesson had almost been injury free. Ella had a cut just below her elbow and Edmund had one on his leg.

Ella had progressed quickly and was an excellent swordsmen. Reepicheep and Edmund were pleased with her progress. She would be ready for the battle in no time.

Ella had just finished removing her tunic when the door of the armory burst open. Trufflehunter ran into the room shouting loudly, "Your highness come quickly there is something you must see."

Edmund and Ella followed the badger out onto the overhang. The Telmarines had arrived. The field in front of the how was full of them. "How many do you think there are?" Ella asked Edmund.

"I don't know, I've got to go get Peter. Stay here," Edmund ordered as he ran back inside.

Ella stood on the overhang gaping at the size of the Telmarine army. Caspian walked out onto the overhang and met Ella's gaze. Susan ran in from behind him and stood with an equally astonished look on her face. None of them had ever seen an army so large.

Edmund reappeared with Peter and Lucy at his heels. The group stood on the overhang looking from the army to one another anxiously. They all knew that there were not enough Narnians to fight off the Telemarine army. Ella hoped Peter had a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.**

* * *

-The Plan-

Ella joined the Pevensies, Caspian, the professor, and several of the Narnians for a meeting. Ella could see that Peter had a plan, but he was afraid. They had no time to look for reinforcements.

Ella sat down next to Edmund and avoided Peter's gaze. She was still angry with him for his behavior. Ella did not intend to speak to him until he apologized, but only Aslan knew when that would be. Ella sighed and shifted slightly waiting for Peter to explain his plan.

Peter looked around the room until his eyes settled on Lucy. "It's simple Lucy is going into the forest to find Aslan. It's our only chance of winning."

Ella gaped at Peter. "You can't be serious Peter! Lucy can't go into the woods by herself, besides Narnia is huge, how is she going to find Aslan?" Ella shouted angrily. This plan was far too risky.

"That's your next big plan," Trumpkin said, "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

"It's our only chance," Peter replied.

"And she won't be alone," Susan said stepping closer to Lucy.

"Haven't enough of us died already," Trumpkin pleaded to Lucy.

"Nikabrick was my friend too, but he lost hope." Trufflehunter replied. "Queen Lucy hasn't and neither have I."

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said quickly followed by a bear saying the same thing.

Ella rolled her eyes angrily. How did they expect Lucy to find Aslan?

"Then I'm going with you," Trumpkin stated.

"No we need you here," Lucy said placing a hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," Peter explained quickly.

"And how are we going to do that Peter?" Ella demanded.

"If I may," Caspian said softly. He rose slowly after exchanging a glance with his tutor. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

"What tradition is that?" Ella asked before Peter could open his mouth.

"As High King, Peter can challenge Miraz to a duel on the field of combat. Instead of the armies fighting just Peter and Miraz will fight. It will be a fight to the death. Whoever loses their army must surrender." Caspian explained his eyes refused to hold Ella's gaze.

Ella twisted to look at Peter. She could see that he was going to agree to it before he looked at her. Ella shook her head angrily and left the room. If he wanted to risk his life for Narnia, she wasn't going to stand by and watch him die.

-----

Ella sat on the overhang outside watching the Telmarine army assemble its camp and weapons. Edmund, a giant, and a centaur crossed the field toward the Telmarine camp carrying a letter from Peter challenging Miraz to a duel.

Elle turned slightly when she heard someone walk out onto the overhang. Ella met Caspian's gaze briefly before turning back to watch Edmund.

"I am sorry that I have angered you," Caspian said softly as he fidgeted with his sword. "You should know that if I could take Peter's place I would gladly do so."

"He wouldn't let you, he's incredibly stubborn. He loves Narnia so much he's willing to die for it," Ella said shaking her head. "I'm sorry he's been so awful to you. He's not normally like this."

"Do you always make apologies for him?" Caspian asked curiously.

"Only when he is too arrogant to make them for himself, or when he doesn't realize what an ass he has become." Ella offered. "I wish you could see the Peter that I know. He's gotten so caught up in this war that he's lost the part of him I loved."

"Have you told him that," Caspian asked as he sat down next to Ella.

Ella laughed angrily. "Everyone knows but him. I'm starting to think he's blind. I told him he's changed, but it was overshadowed by the fact that he can't send me home."

"You do not wish to remain in Narnia as the Pevensies seem to," Caspian questioned.

"I don't belong in Narnia. Technically, I am here by mistake. The Pevensies were called back and I happened to be standing between Susan and Peter when it happened. They're the ones that brought me here not you or Aslan. There is no reason for me to be here." Ella explained with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Some would say that it was destiny that brought you here. The magic would not have brought you in if you weren't meant to be here. Your path will reveal itself in time," Caspian said calmly. "A certain mouse told me you were looking for a sparring partner. Would you like to practice with me? There's no reason to sit around waiting for Edmund, Miraz will accept."

"I told Reepicheep not to tell anyone!" Ella said unhappily. "If you have the time, I would greatly appreciate your help though."

Caspian helped Ella to her feet and lead the way back to the armory. Peter spotted the pair walking down a hallway laughing over some private joke. Jealousy hard and strong flashed through him. He wished that he could tell Ella that he was in love with her, but she obviously had other things on her mind right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters.**

-Preparation-

Ella swung her sword at Caspian quickly while stepping out of the way of his sword. The sound of clanging metal sounded throughout the room as the two smashed away at one another.

Edmund entered the room, but did not speak. A crowd of Narnians gathered around the king to watch Ella and Caspian sparring. Lucy and Susan joined the group watching in surprise.

Peter stood at the back of the group and listened as the crowd whispered about Ella. "She's quite good," Edmund said to Peter. "They're equally matched and Caspian has been fighting with a sword since he was young. Perhaps she could be of some use."

Ella and Caspian paid no attention to the crowd. The fight was getting heated, neither one wanted to lose. Ella parried another one of Caspian's hits and quickly knocked his sword from his hands.

The crowd clapped loudly for both fighters. Ella handed Caspian his sword and glanced at the crowd. Her eyes met Peter's and she flinched when she saw the anger burning in them.

"That was quite a display," Peter said loudly. The crowd cleared the room quickly leaving the four Pevensies with Caspian and Ella. "Who taught you to fight Ella?"

"You were busy being a jerk so I asked Reepicheep to help me. Caspian had nothing to do with it," Ella explained angrily. "It's none of your business what I do with my time Peter. Besides since when do you care?"

Ella felt a brief moment of satisfaction when she saw she had hurt him. "You are not fighting against the Telmarines."

"In case you have not noticed you are not my king. You can't tell me what to do," Ella snapped.

"I am responsible for you Ella. It is not safe you could be hurt or killed!" Peter replied angrily.

"So it's all right for you to risk your life but I can't do the same?" Ella demanded.

"I have fought in battles before but you have not! You have never killed anything Ella! You can honestly say that you are willing to do that?" Peter asked quickly. "What is this really about?"

Ella placed her sword back in its scabbard and stared angrily at Peter. "Will the rest of you excuse us please?" Ella asked looking at Edmund, Caspian, Lucy, and Susan. She waited until the four of them had cleared the room before speaking again.

"You're jealous aren't you? You are angry because I went behind your back and learned how to fight after you told me no. It makes you jealous that Caspian helped me and more than that you know I'm a good fighter and that makes you angry too. No one could be better at something than High King Peter the magnificent," Ella spat angrily.

"Do not be ridiculous Ella. This is not about your fighting ability or about Caspian helping you! I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt, I won't be able to protect you during the battle." Peter explained.

"Protect me? Did you not just see Caspian and I? I don't need protection Peter! What I need is for you to stop telling me what to do and be my friend! I don't want to kill anyone, but I want to protect Narnia. I am here for a reason and I think this is it. I am here to help you fight the Telmarines. So you can order me around all you want, but I am still going to be out there fighting for what is right," Ella explained before leaving the room.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion. Sorry this one is so short, but its what we've all been waiting for!! Enjoy!!!**

-Telling the Truth-

Several hours later Ella paced nervously outside of the armory. Peter was inside with Edmund, getting ready for the duel. Caspian was helping Susan and Lucy with his horse. She had nothing to do but wait. Ella had already put on her armor; she and Susan were dressed almost identically. Ella's outfit was blue though.

Ella paused briefly when Trufflehunter came quickly down the hall. "It's time my lady," the badger said softly. The badger looked at her with a piercing gaze. "Might I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," Ella replied trying to smile at the badger. The smile did not make it to her eyes though. A fact that the badger took note of.

"Forgive me if I am being to forward, but why have you not told King Peter how you feel," Trufflehunter asked hesitantly. "Everyone can see in the way that you look at him, that you care for him deeply. Yet he is completely unaware of your feelings."

"I've tried. I really have but it always seems to be the wrong moment or we get interrupted." Ella replied.

"Perhaps now is that time. This is a duel to the death, it would be terrible if he died not knowing you love him," Trufflehunter said before walking away. He paused briefly at the corner. "Be brave my lady. He loves you too, he's simply afraid to admit he needs someone else."

Ella smiled after the badger. She knocked on the door to the armory before pushing it open. Ella stepped inside and looked from Edmund to Peter. "It's time," Ella said softly. A rush of emotion surged through her and she swallowed hard to push back her tears. "Edmund can you give Peter and I a moment please? It won't take long I promise."

"Certainly," Edmund said. He crossed over to Ella and squeezed her arm smiling reassuringly before leaving the room.

Ella waited until she heard the door close to look at Peter. "I'm sorry for what I said Peter. I know that you are trying to protect me, but Aslan brought me here for a reason and I believe this is it."

Peter smiled at her briefly. "It's fine, I deserved it. You were right. You are a good fighter Ella and I was angry that Caspian helped you. Promise me that you'll be careful today."

"I promise. I need to tell you something," Ella said quickly not looking at Peter. "Everyone keeps telling me that I have to tell you and this may be the last chance I get. I can't let you go into that duel not knowing."

Ella paused briefly and met Peter's gaze. "The truth is I love you Peter. I know this is the last thing you need to hear right now, but I had to tell you. I've been carrying this secret around for months now and I can't stand it any longer. I love you and it's alright if you don't feel the same, but now you know." Ella said quickly. She examined Peter's expression closely.

Peter shook his head and crossed the room to Ella in three large steps. "How could you think that I wouldn't feel that same way about you? I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you." Peter said before he kissed Ella gently. "I'm glad you told me, it gives me something to keep fighting for."

Ella picked up his helmet and pushed open the door. "Come on, Edmund will think I've talked you out of fighting."

Peter nodded briefly before leading the way out into the hallway. Edmund was leaning casually against the wall waiting for them. "Everything sorted," Edmund asked eyeing the pair.

Ella and Peter glanced at one another before blushing slightly. Edmund chuckled softly. "Congratulations, Lucy will be very excited to hear about it," Edmund said slapping his brother on the back. "Come on they're waiting for us."

Edmund, Peter, and Ella made their way through the How quickly. Peter paused briefly at the main door and looked at Ella. "You should join the archers Ella, we'll need all the help we can get since Susan isn't here." Peter said carefully.

"I'm not leaving you," Ella said softly. "I'll stay with Edmund, I won't distract you I swear."

Peter nodded, "If anything should happen to me…"

"Don't worry I'll look after them for you," Ella replied. "Lucy especially."

Peter smiled before leading the way up the path to the arena. Cheers went up from the Narnians as their Kings walked slowly towards the Telmarines. Ella followed behind Peter and Edmund slowly. She was frightened. This was to be a fight to the death and she knew Peter might not come out alive.


	16. Chapter 16

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.

-Fight to the Death-

Peter, Edmund, and Ella joined the centaur at the arena. Ella watched Miraz closely as he spoke to his general. She noticed the way Miraz glanced at the crossbow in the general's hands.

"Peter, be careful. I wouldn't count on them playing by the rules," Ella said softly. She glanced up and met Miraz's hard gaze. "He'll fight dirty. More than his life is at risk should he lose."

Peter pulled his sword from the scabbard and smiled weakly at Ella. Miraz and Peter approached the center of the arena carefully. Both were examining their opponent looking for weaknesses. Peter had youth and speed on his side, but Miraz had experience and years of training.

Ella stepped closer to Edmund as Peter drew closer to Miraz. "He'll be all right," Ella said softly, more to herself than to Edmund. Edmund nodded slowly his eyes never leaving his brother.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz offered.

"Well feel free," Peter countered smoothly.

"How many more must die for the throne," Miraz questioned.

"Just one," Peter said angrily as he slid his helmet into its place. He stepped up on a rock and jumped at Miraz swinging his sword fiercely. Ella winced when Miraz hit Peter with his shield.

Miraz and Peter both swung viciously at one another. Neither had a clear advantage. Ella clenched her fists determined not to shout when Miraz swiftly knocked Peter's helmet off. Peter responded quickly though and cut the King's leg. Miraz struck back but Peter flipped out of the way.

Peter rose swiftly only to be knocked back down moments later. Miraz used the fall to his advantage and stomped on Peter's shield. Ella forced the tears that were forming back when Peter cried out in pain.

Peter rolled away from Miraz but continued to fight. Miraz tripped over Peter and fell to the ground with a thud. Peter climbed to his feet and froze staring off at the forest.

Ella looked around frantically to see why he had stopped. Susan and Caspian rode closer and quickly dismounted their horse.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz asked.

"Five minutes?" Peter said, obviously in pain.

"Three," Miraz snapped before limping towards his comrades.

Edmund rushed out and picked up Peter's helmet. Peter made his way over to Ella, Susan, and Caspian. "Lucy?" he asked.

"She got through, with a little help," Susan said glancing at Caspian.

"Thanks," Peter offered.

"You were busy," Caspian replied softly.

"You better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." Peter said to Susan.

Susan hugged Peter but pulled away when he gasped in pain. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Peter said softly, glancing at Ella.

"Be careful," Susan said made her way toward the how. "Keep smiling," Edmund ordered quickly.

Peter smiled broadly and thrust his sword into the air quickly. Ella smiled at the Narnians before turning back to Peter. "Sit down we need to check your shoulder," Ella said softly.

Peter sat down on the stool and stared at the ground. Caspian took Peter's shield but froze when Peter groaned in pain. "I think it's dislocated," Peter said to Edmund.

Caspian moved aside and let Edmund look after his brother. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked. Caspian, Ella, and Edmund stopped moving and looked at one another and Peter. No one knew what happened, but Ella doubted you went back if you died.

"You know you've always been there and I've never really-" Peter groaned loudly as Edmund popped his shoulder back in place.

"Save it for later," Edmund ordered before moving away.

Ella stepped next to Peter quickly. Miraz was standing up to start the fight again. Peter rose too and glanced at Ella. "Don't stop fighting," she said softly so only he could hear.

"I won't, will you do something for me?" Peter replied quickly.

Ella heard Miraz mumble something about young love, but ignored it. "Anything," she said.

"Join the archers, you'll be safer there," Peter asked.

Ella nodded quickly and took a step toward the How. She paused and turned back to Peter. She pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. "Be careful," Ella ordered before running to join Susan.

When Ella emerged from the How she stood next to Susan. The girls glanced briefly at one another before returning their attention to the fight. "You told him," Susan asked.

"Yes. I had to everyone knew but him," Ella said as Miraz pulled Peter's sword from his hands.

The fight continued but from the overhang it was difficult to see who was winning or losing. Susan grabbed Ella's hand when Peter fell against the rocks, but both girls cheered when he brought Miraz to his knees.

Peter appeared to be giving Miraz another respite as he walked back toward Edmund and Caspian. Miraz rose to his feet and swung his sword at Peter's back. "No, look out Peter," Ella shouted.

Peter twisted the sword out of Miraz's hand and stabbed him. The king dropped to his knees and the Narnians erupted in cheers. Peter hesitated on killing Miraz. Ella could see that Miraz was speaking to Peter.

"What is he doing," Ella demanded angrily. She gasped when Peter held out the sword to Caspian. Peter handed the sword to Caspian and walked over to Edmund.

Ella squeezed Susan's hand reassuringly as Caspian stood in front of Miraz. Ella wished there were a way they could hear what was happening. Ella jumped when Caspian yelled and stabbed his uncle's sword into the ground.

Caspian spoke briefly to his uncle then turned back toward the how. The Narnians erupted in cheers as Caspian joined Peter and Edmund. Ella was the only one still watching the Telmarines.


	17. Chapter 17

-War-

The Narnians cheered for Caspian and Susan smiled at him proudly. Ella squinted at the Telmarines. One of the nobles was helping Miraz up, but instead stabbed the king with a Narnian arrow.

"Get ready," Ella shouted quickly. "Miraz is dead."

Below the archers, Narnians gathered into their ranks. The archers prepared for battle. "I want you to know that I'm glad I came," Ella said to Susan. "No matter what I'm glad I got to see Narnia."

Susan met Ella's gaze and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you came too," Susan replied quickly.

"Archers to the ready," Susan and Ella commanded. Caspian charged into the how on his horse. Susan and Ella began to count aloud, they knew Peter and Caspian were doing the same.

The Telmarine cavalry charged toward the Narnians. Ella could feel the ground shaking as the catapults launched rocks at the Narnian army. "Take your aim," Susan shouted. The archers pulled back and prepared to let their arrows fly.

Trumpkin glanced at Ella. "Stay with them," he ordered. Ella picked out a horseman and prepared to fire.

The ground collapsed beneath the Telmarine cavalry as Susan shouted, "Now!" Arrows flew through the sky blocking the sun for a brief moment. Below the archers, the Narnians charged after Peter and Edmund as the archers launched another assault.

Caspian and the other troops emerged from beneath the ground. Ella and Susan tried to watch for Peter, Edmund, and Caspian but it was impossible. The Telmarine army began moving forward after a few moments.

Ella watched as the griffins soared over her head with archers clutched in their feet. The Telmarine catapults brought them down within moments though. Peter spun around, stared at Susan, and said one word. The word that could save them all, should she succeed. "Lucy?"

Susan glanced around but shook her head in defeat. Peter issued a command but Ella could not hear what it was over the roar of the battle. Narnians began running back toward the how though as fast as their feet could carry them.

Rocks slammed into the how as the Telmarines tried to cut of the Narnians' escape. The entire how shook ominously. "Brace yourselves," Susan shouted. Ella froze next to Susan preparing for the worst.

The archway over the entrance gave away along with several other stones closing the how and crushing several creatures. A tree behind Susan fell knocking her and Ella off the ledge. Trumpkin was able to grab Susan before she fell.

Ella clung to the edge of the ledge and glanced over at Susan. Her hand slipped out of Trumpkin's grasp as Ella let go of the ledge and fell to the stone below it. Ella pulled Susan to her feet and the two climbed down the stones to join Peter and Caspian.

Edmund joined the group and they all exchanged glances. Edmund dropped his crossbow and pulled his sword out. Ella did the same and glanced at Peter briefly. "For Narnia," Ella said.

Peter nodded once before leading the charge toward the Telmarines. All five of them fought hard. Susan and Ella stuck together afraid of what would happen to them should they be separated.

Ella moved as though she had been born with a sword in her hand. The ones she did not kill Susan dropped with an arrow. "What's taking Lucy so long?" Ella shouted at Susan as she knocked another Telmarine down.

"I don't know, but I hope she hurries," Susan cried loudly. "We won't be able to hold them off much longer."

A roar sounded in the distance. Ella froze in her tracks and looked at Susan wildly. "Did you hear that?" She shouted.

"No," Susan shouted in reply.

"He's coming! Aslan is coming," Ella screamed back, fighting for all she was worth.

The fight waged on, but Ella had lost track of Caspian, Peter, and Edmund. She prayed that they were all right. The Telmarine army didn't appear to be growing any smaller as their ranks came closer and closer.

Ella spun around quickly avoiding a sword and ran right into a tree. She stumbled back several steps looking up in amazement. The Telmarines ran in fear from the trees as they used their roots for weapons.

Ella and Susan found Peter and Caspian amongst the soldiers. The Narnian army cheered as the trees brought down the catapults and forced the Telmarines to retreat.

"For Aslan," the Narnians cried before charging yet again at the Telmarines driving them to the river.


	18. Chapter 18

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.

18 -The River-

The Narnians raced through the woods and arrived on the shore of the river right behind the Telmarine army. They had stopped in front of the bridge and were watching someone come toward them.

"Is that Lucy," Ella demanded quietly glancing from Susan to Peter. "What is she doing?"

Lucy pulled out her dagger and stood bravely before the Telmarine army challenging them to cross the river.

Ella gasped in wonder as Aslan joined Lucy on the bridge. Neither moved as the Telmarine army made their way through the water and across the bridge. A single roar brought the Telmarines to a halt seconds later.

Ella tightened her grip on her sword and glanced up the river. Telmarines were rushing back toward land as a wave crashed down the river toward them. A massive man rose out of the water drowning the leader of the army and forcing total surrender.

Narnians stood watch as the Telmarine soldiers handed over the weapons and horses. Peter, Edmund, Susan, Ella, and Caspian waded across the river to Aslan and Lucy.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian and dropped down onto one knee, bowing before Aslan. Ella glanced at them, she grinned sheepishly at Lucy and Aslan before bowing too. "Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan ordered softly.

Peter, Edmund, and Susan rose smiling happily at Aslan. Ella and Caspian did not move. Ella was not a queen of Narnia. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be one though.

"All of you," Aslan said.

"I do not think I am ready," Caspian replied softly.

"It's for that very reason I know you are," Aslan said.

Caspian rose slowly, but Ella remained on her knees. "I am not a queen," Ella explained quickly.

"Perhaps not, but you defend those who have no one else. You fight for a country you know little of. You willing put your life in danger to help the people of this kingdom and to help your friends. Rise Queen Ella the Courageous," Aslan said.

Ella rose quickly and smiled brightly at Peter and the rest of the Pevensies. Strange music halted their celebration. The mice warriors passed the group carrying Reepicheep on a gurney.

Lucy rushed forward once Reepicheep was set on the ground and gave him some cordial. Reepicheep stirred and began sitting up slowly.

"Thank you, your majesty," the mouse said as he rose to his feet. "Oh, Hail Aslan. It is a great honor to be in your, oh I am completely out of continence. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion."

The mouse knight had lost his tail in the battle and was completely out of sorts without it. "Perhaps a drop more," Reepicheep asked Lucy hopefully.

"I don't think it does that," Lucy said sadly.

"You could have a go," Reepicheep suggested. "Have you done research on this? I will be your first willing test subject!"

"It becomes you well small one," Aslan said with a laugh.

"All the same great King, I regret that I must withdraw for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse," Reepicheep replied presenting his sword to Aslan.

"Perhaps you think to much of your honor friend," Aslan suggested.

"Well its not just the honor, its also great for balance and climbing and grabbing things," Reepicheep explained.

"May it please your High Majesty we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our Chief," one of the mice knights said. The knights dutifully pulled their swords out and prepared to cut off their own tails.

"Not for the sake of your dignity but for the love of your people," Aslan said easily.

Ella gasped as Reepicheep's tail grew back. "Look," Reepicheep exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you my liege I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Ella chuckled softly and glanced briefly at Peter. "Now where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about," Aslan asked cutting off Ella.

Trumpkin turned slowly and approached Aslan carefully. He knelt before Aslan and dipped his head. Aslan roared loudly at the dwarf causing him to jump.

"Do you see him now," Lucy asked.


	19. Chapter 19

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.

-Parades and Discussions-

The parade through the Telemarine capitol was one Ella would never forget. Caspian and Aslan were in front, with Peter and Susan then Edmund and Lucy behind them. Ella filled in the gap between the Pevensies and the rest of the Narnian soldiers. Peter kept twisting around his saddle to look at Ella as they rode through the streets.

That night Ella stood on the roof and watched the fireworks display. "So, how are you finding Narnia?" Caspian asked as he joined her.

Ella laughed softly and met his gaze. "Its nothing like I imagined," Ella replied.

"Have you been disappointed," Caspian asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, Narnia is much better than I imagined, now that we have saved the day of course," Ella explained.

Caspian chuckled slightly and glanced down at the garden below them. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were running around like small children laughing and admiring the fireworks.

"What will you do now," Caspian asked hesitantly.

Ella glanced up at the sky and sighed, "I don't know if we'll go back to England. There are so many things that I want to do there, but at the same time I don't think I could bear to leave Narnia."

"You could stay, you could all stay. I do not think I could rule without the assistance and wisdom of the Kings and Queens of Old," Caspian replied.

"You're saying that because you've fallen for one of them," Ella replied with a smile. "Not that I can blame you, she is a remarkable girl."

Caspian and Ella watched as Lucy and Susan twirled in circles below them. "Yes, she is truly remarkable," Caspian said softly.

---

Ella sat in front of the mirror in her room and tried to make her hair look presentable. She finished pinning it back just before a knock sounded on her door. "Come in," Ella called as she stood up.

Peter pushed her door open and smiled at her brightly, "Aslan wants to talk to us."

"The coronation starts soon," Ella said anxiously.

"I know he said it wouldn't take long," Peter explained. Ella took his hand and followed him out of the room.

"Did he say what it was about," Ella asked.

"No, he just said he wanted to talk to Susan, you, and I," Peter replied.

Ella pursed her lips as they stepped out into the courtyard of the castle. Susan was already standing next to Aslan waiting for them. Ella and Peter made their way over and bowed briefly to Aslan.

"Walk with me, we have much to discuss and little time to do it in," Aslan said.

Aslan led the way around the courtyard. Susan, Ella, and Peter fell into step around him. "In a few hours there will be a new King of Narnia. Caspian is ready to take the throne and he will restore Narnia to the glory it enjoyed under your reign," Aslan explained. "Your time in Narnia is drawing to a close. Soon you will have learned all you can from this land and will have to return to your own world and time."

Ella swallowed hard and met Peter's gaze. Susan stared across the courtyard willing herself not to cry. "We're leaving," she whispered.

"We have to leave," Ella said softly.

Peter and Susan stared at her in surprise. "Why can't we stay," Peter asked.

"If we stay we'll never be able to grow up the way we are supposed to," Ella replied before Aslan could speak. "Being Kings and Queens has taught you everything about trusting yourselves and knowing who you truly are. We're not needed in Narnia any longer."

Peter smiled sadly at Ella, before nodding in agreement. "You're right," he said softly. "Caspian can rule on his own. He doesn't need our help."

Susan continued to stare at the ground as they walked. Aslan fixed Ella with a penetrating gaze. "You aren't leaving Ella," he explained.

Ella's eyebrows drew up in confusion. "What," she and Peter demanded at the same time.

"Ella is needed here. There is a task that she must do before she can leave," Aslan said carefully.

Susan met Aslan's gaze before looking at Ella. "You still have things to learn Ella," Susan whispered.

"I'm not leaving without you," Peter said quickly.

"No harm will come to her. She will be under my protection," Aslan explained. "There is a task that only she can complete. When it is complete, she will return to England."

Peter stared at Ella worriedly. "I'll be alright Peter, it will seem like minutes once you are back in England," Ella said reassuringly.

Peter nodded and looked across the courtyard. Caspian was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching them. "Your majesty," Aslan called across the yard.

Susan met Caspian's gaze with a look of heartbreak. He studied her briefly without speaking. "We are ready, everyone has assembled," Caspian explained.


	20. Chapter 20

This is my version of Prince Caspian. It is based on the events that took place in the movie not the book. This version follows the Pevensies and Peter's friend Ella as they try to save Narnia from Miraz and the Tellmarine invasion.

-The Call-

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telemarines that want to stay and live in peace are welcome to, but for any of you who wish Aslan will return you to the land of our forefathers," Caspian explained.

Ella stood between Peter and Susan watching the crowd. Peter refused to let go of her hand. They were both dreading having to say goodbye. Edmund and Lucy were completely unaware of their impending departure.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," one man pointed out.

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens," Aslan explained. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go," the Telmarine general said. "I will accept the offer."

Caspian bowed to the general as he made his way through the crowd. The general returned his bow as Miraz's wife spoke. "So will we," she said.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," Aslan said. He breathed his blessing on the party then turned to the tree behind Caspian. It twisted around, splitting it's trunk and creating an archway.

The party approached slowly and disappeared as they walked underneath it. Ella joined the rest of the crowd in gasps. "How do we know that he is not sending us to our deaths," another man demanded.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service I will take eleven mice through with no delay," Reepicheep said as he stepped forward.

Peter glanced at Ella and Susan before meeting Aslan's gaze. "We'll go," Peter volunteered.

"We will," Edmund asked in surprise.

"Come on, times up," Peter said to Ella and Susan. "After all we're not really needed here anymore." Peter presented his sword to a shocked Caspian.

"I will look after it until you return," Caspian promised as he took the sword.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said slowly. "We're not coming back." Susan glanced away from Caspian when he realized what she meant.

"We're not," Lucy asked earnestly.

"You two are, at least I think he means you to," Peter explained. He took Ella's hand again and smiled at her.

"But why? Did they do something wrong," Lucy asked.

"Quite the opposite dear one but all things have their time," Aslan replied. "Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world now it is time for them to live in their own."

Peter released Ella's hand and stepped over to Lucy. "Its all right Lou. Its not what I thought it would be but its all right. One day you'll see too, come on," Peter explained.

Lucy took his arm and followed Peter over to the Narnians to say their goodbyes. Edmund trailed behind them slowly. Ella watched Susan as she crossed to Caspian.

"I'm glad I came back," Susan said softly.

"I wish we had more time together," Caspian replied.

"It never would have worked anyway," Susan said with a smile.

"Why not," Caspian asked a hurt expression on his face.

"I am thirteen hundred years older than you," Susan explained. She started to walk away but faltered slightly. She glanced briefly at Ella who nodded and winked at her. Susan spun back around and kissed Caspian. She pulled away after a moment and Caspian hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy asked Peter.

"I'm older and I think don't want to understand," Edmund said with a laugh.

Susan pulled away from Caspian and smiled at him one last time. Peter studied Caspian closely before speaking again. "You'll look after her until she returns," Peter asked nodding to Ella.

"She is staying," Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund asked in surprise.

"There is a task that I need Ella to complete before she can return to England," Aslan explained.

"I will make it my personal mission to see that your lady is returned to you safe and unharmed," Caspian said bowing his head to Peter.

Peter nodded once and turned to Ella. She smiled at him sadly and threw herself into his arms. "It'll be easy for you," she whispered. "I'll only be gone a few seconds, minutes maybe. I'll have to spend days or weeks without you."

Peter's grip tightened on her as he spoke, "Remember what you said to me at the duel, you told me to not stop fighting. You're the reason I didn't stop, you can't stop either."

"I won't," Ella replied before pulling away slightly. She kissed Peter gently. Edmund coughed loudly from beside them causing the kiss to end. "You'll look after him for me Ed? Don't let him do anything foolish while I'm gone," Ella said easily.

"You have my word as a King," Edmund replied before hugging Ella. She turned to Susan once Edmund released her.

"You'll look after him for me," Susan asked glancing at Caspian.

"I'll thrash any girl that comes near him," Ella said with a laugh. She hugged Susan quickly and turned to Lucy.

Lucy smiled at her sadly and hugged her tight. "My cordial is in my room, you can have it," Lucy whispered.

"Thanks Lou, I promise I won't be gone long," Ella whispered back. She finished her goodbyes and stepped away from the Pevensies. "I'll be back before you know it."

Edmund led the way through the archway back to England. Peter walked through backward never taking his eyes off Ella. Lucy paused briefly and gazed at Aslan before walking through behind Susan.

Ella swallowed hard when they disappeared from sight. "You will see them again soon dear one," Aslan said soothingly.

Ella nodded once and turned back to look at the remaining Telemarines and Narnians. "I pledge my service to you King Caspian," Ella said dropping into a deep curtsy. She rose slowly and smiled at Caspian. "Long live the King."

"Long live the King," the crowd echoed loudly.

---

Lucy stared behind her at what had once been Narnia but was now a crowded train station. No one had noticed them disappearing or re-appearing. They had been gone a matter of seconds.

The train whistled to a stop and Peter glanced around anxiously. The doors to the train slid open and people climbed on and off it.

"Where is she," Peter asked trying not to panic.

"Give her another minute Pete," Edmund said, sounding more calm than he felt.

"Aren't you coming Phyllis," a boy called from inside the train.

The Pevensies gathered their luggage and Ella's. Edmund was digging through his bag looking for something as he stepped onto the train. "You don't think there is anyway we can get back," Edmund asked. The others stared at him in confusion.

"I left my new torch in Narnia," He explained.

The others laughed softly at Edmund. "Well it's a good thing I brought it back for you," a voice said as it joined the group.

The Pevensies sighed in relief as Peter grabbed Ella in a hug. She handed Edmund his torch and laughed at Peter. "I told you I would only be gone a few minutes," she reminded him.

"What did you have to do," Peter demanded.

"How is Caspian," Susan asked quickly.

"Are you all right," Lucy asked.

"What's Narnia like now," Edmund shot out.

Ella laughed and wrapped an arm around Peter's waist. Ella let her memories grow stronger and stronger until they were before her eyes. "I'll have to tell you about my task later, because it is a very long story. Caspian is doing wonderfully as king. I'm fine, Caspian and Aslan kept me safe."

"What about Narnia," Edmund demanded in a low voice.

"What's Narnia," the boy who had spoken to Susan earlier asked.

Ella and the Pevensies looked at him before exchanging glances. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Ella finally said. "You would never believe me."

_Don't freak out, this isn't the end! There will be a sequel that will tell what Ella had to do while she was in Narnia without the Pevensie's. _


End file.
